


Alex with a touch of Grey

by CKM_Writes



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Alex regrets bringing Maggie along on her mission in Seattle.





	Alex with a touch of Grey

  
"I knew it was a bad idea bringing you with me," Alex sighed as they walked into DEO headquarters.

　

"I'm just saying," Maggie giggled, "you were kinda drooling, Lexie."

　

"I don't drool." Alex rolled her eyes and then pulled out her weapon to clean before putting it in storage. "Certainly not after some ... guy."

　

Maggie laughed and then leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "It's okay to acknowledge that doctor had pretty eyes, I happen to agree. Besides, you know I don't do jealousy."

　

Alex grinned. If Maggie enjoyed teasing her, she might as well have fun too. "You're right. He was kind of hot. Maybe instead of Dr. Sloan, we should call him Doctor McSteamy."

　

It was adorable that Alex actually thought she could rattle her. Maggie gasped and kept her face as straight as she could manage. "Should, I be concerned about you moving to Seattle?"

　

Alex flinched before she noticed the twinkle in her eyes. She giggled and took Maggie's left hand, kissing the band on the ring finger. "You are and will always be my person."

 

 


End file.
